Song About Love
by devil meet demon
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang pemuda yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik cd dengan lagu cinta. 2Min. YAOI/Boys love. FF lama yang baru bisa dipublish sekarang.


Seperti biasanya,sebelum aku pergi berangkat kuliah aku mengechek kotak surat di lantai dasar apartemenku. Dan seperti biasa juga. Aku mendapati sebuah CD. Ya, lagi-lagi CD itu datang. CD yang berisi lagu cinta dari seseorang. Seseorang yang tak kutau siapa dan mengapa dia mengirimiku CD itu.

Tittle : Song About LOVE

Author : Devil meet Demon

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin

Warning : YAOI, boys love. OOC and maybe some typo

Minho Point Of View...

"Siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengirimiku CD itu?"tanyaku dalam hati. Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Choi Minho,kalian bisa memanggilku Minho. Aku mahasiswa di S.M University semester ke empat. Ciri-ciriku tinggi,rambutku agak ikal berwarna coklat gelap dan tubuh atletis. Banyak juga orang yang bilang kalau aku tampan. Tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya. Karena mana ada orang tampan yang mengaku tampan itu sombong namanya.

Aku tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Appa dan ummaku tinggal diluar negri karena perusahaan kami ada disana. Maka dari itu aku tinggal di apartemen. Aku anak yang berkecukupan, aku tinggal diapartemen mewah di pusat Seoul agar dekat dengan kampusku.

Mengenai CD itu aku mulai mendapatkannya dua bulan lalu. Aku tak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Karena hanya ada CD tanpa nama pengirimnya. Setiap minggu aku mendapatkan CD dengan isi lagu cinta dari pengirimnya. Bukan lagu yang sudah terkenal,namun sepertinya dia menciptakan lagu itu khusus untukku.

Setiap liriknya,nadanya,irama dari semua lagu itu menceritakan perasaannya padaku. Rasa bahagianya dia bisa menatapku,kesalnya dia hanya bisa melihatku dari jauh,sedihnya dia hanya bisa melihatku menjadi bayangku dikejauhan. Aku merasa dekat dengannya,seakan dia tahu semuanya tentangku. Kadang aku merasa kasihan padanya karena hanya bisa menatapku dari jauh. Dan bahkan aku tak sadar sama sekali.

Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Melihat seperti apa orang yang memujaku,menginginkanku,mencintaiku. Aku ingin melihatnya berkata "aku mencintaimu." Bukan bernyanyi "aku mencintaimu". Aku terlalu sering mendengarnya bernyanyi cinta. Hanya CD tanpa pengirim,hanya cinta tanpa balasan.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat,karena tak ada kelas lagi. Saat aku sampai di apartemenku. Kulihat seorang sedang memasukan sesuatu ke kotak suratku. Jantungku berdebar. Diakah orang yang selama ini mengirimiku CD itu? Saat kudekati dia perlahan dia sadar ada orang lain dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Kubuka kotak suratku dan lagi-lagi kutemukan CD itu.

"aku gagal melihatnya. Sial"umpatku kesal.

Lalu aku masuk ke apartemenku dan merenungi apa yang baru kualami. Kuingat lagi sosok itu. Dia memakai mantel abu-abu dan sepatu boot hitam,tubuhnya terlihat langsing."apakah dia yeoja?"pikirku. Entahlah,aku tak mau ambil pusing. Suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengannya.

..

.

Two Week Leter

Hari ini dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Sepulang kuliah aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk bersantai disebuah caffe. Caffe itu cukup ramai, dan menurut temanku karena caffe ini menyediakan Live music yang bagus. Aku pun penasaran sebagus apa live musicnya.

Setelah selesai memesan,kami pun menuggu dan seorang namja cantik naik keatas panggung. Dia menyapa para tamu caffe dan mulai menyanyi. Astaga aku kenal suara ini. Ini suara seseorang yang selalu menyanyikan lagu cinta padaku. Suara yang selalu menyatakan perasaannya lewat setiap lirik lagu.

"hei,bukan kah itu Lee Taemin? Anak semester dua jurusan seni?" celetuk temanku. Aku terkejut bukan main.

"apa yang kau bilang?"tanyaku.

"dia itu junior kita,Minho. Apa kau tak tahu,dia itu dipuja banyak namja karena wajah cantiknya. Well,walaupun dia itu namja juga"kata temanku.

'dia juniorku. Astaga,kenapa aku tak pernah tahu?'runtukku dalam hati. Sambil terus menatapnya yang masih menyanyi.

"ternyata selain cantik,dia juga pandai menyanyi ya?"ucap temanku. Entah kenapa aku sangat kesal saat temanku menyebutnya cantik.

Selesai bernyanyi dia mendapatkan banyak pujian dan tepukan tangan dari pengunjung caffe itu. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu temanku memanggilnya untuk datang kemeja kami. 'Sial sekali aku tak siap tahu.'omelku dalam hati. Dia pun menghampiri kami,kulihat wajahnya terkejut melihatku,namun sekejab langsung berubah seolah dia tak mengenalku. "apa maksudnya dia? Langsung memasang poker face itu?'tanyaku dalam hati.

Sesudah makan dan mengobrol bersama kamipun memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku sengaja menunggunya selesai bekerja dan mengajaknya bicara berdua. Setelah kutunggu lumayan lama dia keluar dari caffe itu dan aku segera keluar dari mobil ferarri hitamku dan menemuinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Saat kutanya dia sedikit kaget karena mengira aku sudah pulang. Lalu dia pun setuju pulang besamaku.

Dia duduk dikursi penumpang,disampingku. Saat sedang mengemudi aku sengaja memancingnya dengan bercerita tentang seorang yang mengirimiku CD berisi lagu cinta untukku. Kulihat dia duduk semakin tak tenang.'sepertinya memang dia'pikirku.

"menurutmu apa aku mengenalnya,Taemin?"tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam,raut wajahnya menampakan ekspresi yang tak aku ketahui.

"mungkin,sunbae"jawabnya pelan.

"kenapa masih memanggilku sunbae? Kan sudah kubilang,panggil aku Minho saja"kataku padanya. Dia terdiam lalu berkata..

"Minho hyung.."

"baiklah aku tak memaksamu lagi. Tapi saat aku mendengarmu bernyanyi tadi aku jadi teringat orang yang mengirimiku CD. Mungkin orang itu kau,Taemin"ucapku. Kulirik dia dan dia sedang blushing.

"wae,Taemin. Kau sakit?"tanyaku. Dia menggeleng pelan. Kuhentikan mobilku didepan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

"ini rumahmu,Taemin?"tanyaku. dan dia mengangguk.

"terima kasih,Minho hyung"ucapnya padaku.

"sama-sama. Oh ya semoga saja orang yang memberiku CD itu menyatakan perasaannya langsung padaku. pasti kuterima."ucapku lagi. Kulihat wajahnya dan dia blushing lagi. Lalu dia masuk dan aku pun pulang ke apartemenku.

..

.

Aku bangun dan memutuskan untuk jogging pagi ini. Aku pun meninggalkan apartemen dan berolahraga. Saat aku kembali kulihat seorang sedang bediri dan menaruh sesuatu kedalam kotak suratku. Orang itu lagi kah?

"tunggu,siapa kau?"tanyaku padanya. Dia terkejut dan ingin berlari. Segera kuraih tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Kubalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangiku. Kutatap dia dan benar dugaanku. Dia Lee Taemin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku,Taemin?"tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"mmm...aku..mmau..."jawabnya gugup. Manis sekali dia.

"mau apa,Taemin?"tanyaku lembut. Kulihat dia menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak pipih sedang dan memberikannya padaku.

"aku ingin memberikan ini,Minho hyung."ucapnya dengan rasa tegang terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"hm,CD? Jadi kau orang yang mengirimiku CD?"tanyaku. Dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"mianhae,Minho hyung bila kau terganggu selama ini."ucapnya dengan pelan.

"jadi kau cinta padaku,Taemin?kenapa hanya lewat CD? Kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung padaku?"tanyaku padanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukannya dan menatapku.

"karena kau tak mengenalku. Dan aku takut kau akan.."ucapnya terhenti.

"akan apa?"tanyaku lagi.

"membenciku..."katanya. aku terkekeh kecil. Polos sekali anak ini.

"aku tak akan membencimu. Tapi kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."ucapku,dia terkejut dan terdiam lalu sekejab menatapku lalu bicara..

"Minho hyung.. Saranghae."ucapnya tegas. Aku terkekeh lagi,lalu menariknya kepelukan ku.

"na do,Taeminnie"ucapku. Kurasakan dia tersentak dalam pelukanku.

"gomawo hyung."ucapnya senang. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"baiklah. Sekarang kau Lee Taemin adalah namjachingu dari Choi Minho. Dan kau harus selalu bernyanyi untukku setiap hari."ucapku egois. Dia tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Aku pun kembali memeluknya.

"baiklah,jagiya. Sekarang kau buatkan sarapan untuk namjachingumu ini. Karena dia sudah lapar"kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk keapartemenku. Dia hanya mengannguk dan tersenyum.

Dan itulah akhir dari cerita indahku dan namjachinguku yang cantik nan manis Lee Taemin.

END

Annyeonggggg...

Aku kembali dengan membawa 2Min couple.. ini ff udah lama aku bikin cuma agak malu juga buat di publish.

Semoga ada yang mau baca dan review buat author amatiran ini...

sekian. Review Gomawoyoooo...


End file.
